


Help Us

by hystericalzombie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Gen, Ghosts, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalzombie/pseuds/hystericalzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex only wanted to help</p><p>------</p><p>how the animatronics came to be, and who the Puppet is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Us

**Author's Note:**

> something that wouldn't leave my head ever since i watched all the fnaf game theory. i cried while writing this. im so sorry

Alex had only wanted to go inside.

 

It looked liked loads of fun, with Freddy giving cake out to all the kids, but his mum said they couldn't afford to go.

 

So he had stayed outside, looking in and wishing.

 

Up until the weird car had pulled up behind him when he wasn't paying attention, like his mum said he should.

 

He hadn't noticed until the guy in a purple suit was standing behind him. 

 

His mum had always told him that you don't go in the car when a stranger asked you to. She never told him what to do when they don't want you to go in the car, but wanted to hurt you instead.

 

He couldn't help but cry, tears spilling down his cheeks, as the purple guy grabbed him by the shoulder and hit his stomach with something, before letting him go and getting back in the car and driving away.

 

He had dropped, still crying silently, because his stomach was hurting, and his t-shirt was wet, and where was his mum? He missed his mum…

 

Everything went dark after that.

 

When he woke up again, he wasn't right. Something was wrong, and it was dark. He had held up his right hand, but he couldn't see it. He had thought it was so dark he couldn't see his own hand, so he tried to wipe his tears away.

 

But he couldn't feel his face. Panic had run rampant through his mind, making him cry again, but he had heard someone in the building. He had seen a light, a torch flicker on in the darkness, and he had called out, yelling and screaming with all his might, but they hadn't heard him.

 

So he had jumped to his feet and had begun running towards the light,and he had heard the person jump and swear, laughing to one of his friends about ghosts.

 

The torch had flickered slightly as Alex approached, causing the boys - cos that's who they were, scared boys playing pranks, - to jump and swear again. When the torch had landed on Alex, he froze. The boys had too.

 

"Help me," he had said, and all the boys had screamed and run away, dropping the torch, the light going out as it hit the ground.

 

Alex never tried asking for help again after that.

 

But He was back again. The purple man. The one who hurt him. 

 

Alex had possessed a puppet, with trails down its cheeks, like him, and he had seen Him. Working, pretending to be one of the staff, pretending that He didn't want to hurt all the little kids like Alex coming through the doors, having fun like he never could.

 

Alex didn't hate the kids. He hated Him.

 

Alex couldn't do anything but watch when He had climbed inside the Bonnie suit, the one he remembered at the old diner, before everything was shut down.

 

Alex could't do anything when the purple man lured those kids into the back, his heart breaking as he heard their screams as they realised that everything was wrong, that they were stuck, that they were going to die. 

 

Alex couldn't do anything but watch, as he killed the boy with the goggles, the girl with the purple birthmark all over her face, the girl with blonde hair, the boy with a walrus hat. And finally, the little boy with dark hair and blue eyes, backed into the corner, not a sound leaving his lips.

 

Alex couldn't do anything but watch, as the purple man stuffed their bodies into the animatronics and disappeared once more.

 

That night, Alex could feel tears run down his face.

 

When he heard crying coming from the back room, he went to go see what it was, knowing inside that he already knew.

 

It was the five kids, sitting desolate and crying in a little huddle. Except for the dark haired boy, sitting away from the others, tears running silently down his cheeks.

 

Alex didn't want to see them unhappy, so he ran back through the diner, looking for something to make them happy again. He ran and ran and ran and ran, but he couldn't find anything, there was nothing he could do. He stumbled to a stop in front of the show stage, where the animatronics were. Maybe…

 

So he went to the back room, where the kids were. They were all looking at him. "What do you want?" The little boy with the walrus hat asked him, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

 

"I want to help you." Alex said, looking at each of them. "How can you help us?" The little girl with the birthmark sniffled curling closer to the boy with the goggles.

 

Alex offered his hand to the group. "Come with me."

 

The blonde girl watched him warily, before standing up and taking his hand. The others only watched as he led the blonde girl away, leading her to the animatronics. He stops them in front of Foxy, and looks at her.

 

She looks back at him, confusion in the set of her face. "You can go inside. You can move as them, if you want. I've done it loads of times." The girl looks at him with wide eyes, before looking back to the animatronic. She nods, almost as if to herself, before stepping inside of Foxy. The pirate animatronic starts up, eyes glowing, watching Alex, before moving off, away back to pirate cove.

 

Alex nods to himself, and goes back to the others.

 

He repeats this 3 times, putting the boy with the goggles in Bonnie, the girl with the birthmark in Chica, and the boy with the walrus hat in Freddy. The only one that was left was the boy with the dark hair.

 

When Alex approached him, the boy stayed silent, legs to his chest, his chin resting on his knees.

 

"Where are you going to put me?" He asks, voice quiet. "There aren't anymore animatronics, and I'm not going in the other Bonnie." He says, watching Alex with blue eyes.

 

Alex sits in front of him and takes his hand in his.

 

"There's a gold Freddy. In the back. No one uses him anymore, not even the purple man. You can see, if you want."

 

The boy hugs his knees tighter. "I just want to see my mum." He whimpers into his knees, tears rolling freely down his cheeks.

 

Alex realises he's crying as well. "So do I. I've been so lonely, but this isn't what I wanted."

 

The boy looks at him with his blue eyes. "What's your name?" The boy whispers.

 

"Alex." His voice is thick with tears.

 

"I'm Ross." Ross says, squeezing his hand. "Let's go see golden Freddy." Ross' smile is small, not enough to hide the tears, but enough for Alex. "Okay." he says, and he leads Ross to the hidden room where golden Freddy is kept, and helps him inside.

 

Alex only wanted to help.

 

He wishes there was something else he could of done, but.

 

He was only 10.

 


End file.
